


Стежки и швы

by Inquisitio



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Bad Parenting, Child Abuse, Embroidery, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Killing, Magic, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inquisitio/pseuds/Inquisitio
Summary: У Юлиана де Леттенхофа, в народе именуемого Лютиком, очень необычная мать.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Valdo Marx
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Стежки и швы

**Author's Note:**

> !!! Если вас шокирует любое отступление от стереотипа о нежной заботливой матери Лютика — не читайте.  
> Адриенну де Леттенхоф в моей голове играет Шарлотта Рэмплинг, гулять так гулять: https://www.lifo.gr/uploads/image/921558/imgID35863001.jpg  
> Все упомянутые в тексте виды швов реально существуют.  
> Музыкальная тема:  
> Early 16th Century Venetian Lute Music, Paul O'Dette  
> https://youtu.be/Jo5fqwPQDwk

_And I can smell the smoke of hell  
In every stitch and seam_

_И я чувствую запах ада  
В каждом стежке и шве_

_The Amazing Devil  
_

Это началось, когда её впервые усадили за пяльцы.  
Ножки маленькой Адриенны не достают до пола, но ей уже дают в руки канву и тупую иглу с большим ушком.  
— Сегодня важный день. Что бы ты хотела вышить в первый раз? — спрашивает у неё бабушка уважительно, как у взрослой.  
— Сердечко.  
Бабушка наклоняется к ней поближе. От неё пахнет валериановыми каплями.  
— Ты уверена? Ты точно уверена? — взволнованный шёпот пугает Адриенну, но она чувствует, что должна настоять на своём.  
— Да! Вон теми серебряными нитками.  
— Это называется канитель. Скрученная металлическая нить.  
Адриенна не понимает, что это значит, но видит, что страшно не только ей одной.

***

Свист. Лоза чувствительно проходится по пальцам.  
— Тончайший лен, три золотых за локоть! Шелка из Ковира! Всё заляпала! Как можно быть такой распустёхой и проколоть себе палец насквозь! Ты же девушка из приличной семьи, а не кавалерист с саблей!..  
Розга снова рассекает воздух.  
— Испортить кровью свадебную скатерть!.. Твоё будущее приданое!  
Бабушка неодобрительно смотрит, как мать Адриенны занимается воспитанием. Не поднимая слезящихся глаз от пола юная вышивальщица слышит:  
— По пальцам больше не бей. У женщины должны быть ловкие руки, а всё остальное — как получится.

***

Белое полотно туго натянуто на раму. Адриенна с удовлетворением щёлкает по плотному атласу, звук походит на вибрацию басовой струны.  
Как раз сегодня кузен рассказывал историю из старинной жизни. Ошалевшие от жажды крови кметы убили своего хозяина, натянули его кожу на барабан и били в него, когда шли крушить замки других господ. И рокот этого барабана был так страшен, что города сами открывали ворота и присоединялись к бунтующим. Хотя, скорее всего, негодник просто врал, чтобы сразить её жутковатой байкой и под шумок сорвать поцелуй. И не то чтобы Адриенна была против…  
Она поглаживает рубцы на тыльной стороне ладоней. Интересно, а что сможет сделать она? Ну, если пофантазировать?..  
Улыбаясь своим мыслям, Адриенна набрасывает схему будущего орнамента. Геометрический узор из фигур, соединённых между собой решётками и лесенками.  
Все чувства обострены, она явственно слышит с сухой долгий звук, с которым нитка тянется сквозь канву. В голове отдается мерный барабанный стук.  
Шелест и рокот. Закрепы и стежки.  
Хорошенький, идеально правильный квадратик с дырочкой посередине. Он смотрит на Адриенну словно чей-то удивлённый глаз. Почему ей раньше не говорили, что шов «выкалывание» — такой приятный? Солнце почти скрылось за горизонтом, а она и не заметила, сидя в темноте и ритмично пощёлкивая ножницами.  
Всё получилось само собой.

***

Всё должно быть как у людей — вот девиз её матери. Поэтому, пылая обидой, хозяйка дома в сопровождении служанки отправилась в город за покупками. На обратном пути на двух одиноких всадниц, нагруженных полотном, нитками и прочими ценными приобретениями напали разбойники. По крайней мере, в этом клялась обезумевшая от ужаса служанка, которая на следующий день примчалась к воротам замка. Разорвано платье, клок волос выдран, но в остальном цела.  
Её госпоже повезло меньше — ей выкололи глаза и бросили умирать на дороге. Отчего такая бессмысленная жестокость? Откуда нам знать? Возможно, убийцы были не из приличной семьи.

***

Отец был безутешен целую неделю, потом протрезвел и решил, что выдать пятнадцатилетнюю дочь за своего друга, пожилого пьяницу и старательного коллекционера всех мыслимых дурных болезней — это прекрасный способ поднять настроение всем.  
Ей говорят о предназначении, о том, что её долг — служить интересам семейства.  
Удивительно, но бабушка, раньше так любившая присоединяться к коллективным нравоучениям, молчит. Кажется, она старается больше не оставаться с Адриенной в одной комнате. Что ж, так даже лучше.  
Девушка не спорит с отцом. К чему? Есть и другие способы исправить ситуацию.  
— Конечно, папенька, — она опускает свои кроткие голубые глаза и приседает в лёгком реверансе. — Конечно, я сделаю, как вы скажете.  
А в это время умелые пальчики сплетают из кистей шёлкового пояса висельную петлю. Семь витков и хвостик. Осталось только потянуть... Ах, как правы были её строгие, но справедливые наставницы: женщине всегда пригодится ловкость рук.

На следующий день сиятельного дебошира находят в дубраве. Скакал во весь опор, зацепился концом шарфа за сук и повис, бедняжка. Какая внезапная трагедия! Юная невеста безутешна.  
Она решает освоить вышивку по чёрному тюлю, чтобы почтить память умершего. Из петель с прикрепом выходят умопомрачительные цветочки!

***

Она вышивает самозабвенно, яростно, одержимо, как голодный, который впервые за много лет может есть вдоволь, как заключённый, вырвавшийся на свободу.  
Надо же ей, бедняжке, как-то забыться, сплетничают кумушки, и в каком-то смысле они правы. Канва — это холст, на котором она пересоздаёт свою жизнь, украшая её затейливыми узорами. Но последнее время Адриенне кажется, что ажурных прорезей на её полотне стало слишком много. Теперь ей хочется чего-то явного, вещественного, плотского. Что же может быть удачнее объёмной вышивки? Мясистые розовые лепестки, махровые тычинки, плотные глянцевые листья… И к чёрту салфетки, пора заняться нижними юбками!

***

Адриенна все ещё в трауре, и чёрное кружево делает её образ изысканно хрупким, но публично развлекаться на балу она всё ещё не может. Остаётся прилежно вышивать в уголке зала в окружении немолодых замужних женщин, в то время как остальные кружатся в танце.  
Не в силах сдержать злость, девушка накручивает на иглу так много витков, что не может протянуть нить и острие втыкается ей в палец. Пока она слизывает кровь, на неё смотрит во все глаза стройный шатен лет двадцати пяти.  
Наблюдательные дамы тотчас бросают обсуждать болезни детей и цены на пшеницу и наперебой спешат поделиться важной информацией.  
— Граф де Леттенхоф!  
— Такой молодой, а уже всё при нём, и имение, и титул!  
— Воевал с честью, но ни одного ранения.  
Пожилая матрона веско выкладывает на стол козырный туз:  
— Не женат.  
«Пока», — думает Адриенна. «Это только пока».

***

Граф не чает души в своём сыне и настырно демонстрирует это, когда приходит поиграть с ним перед сном или когда показывает маленького Юлиана толпе не очень трезвых друзей. Удивительная всё же аберрация сознания: смотреть на пищащий кулёк и величать его наследником гордого имени и состояния Леттенхофов. Впрочем, насчёт размеров последнего слухи оказались сильно преувеличены.  
Младенец таращит бессмысленные голубые глаза на отца, а тот на него. Они похожи на рыб в парковом пруду, только ещё и глупо улыбаются. Адриенна незаметно щиплет ребенка, и тот послушно заходится слюнявым криком. Как и предполагалось, супруг моментально пресыщается общением и откланивается под благовидным предлогом.  
— Заберите виконта, — с облегчением кричит графиня в комнату прислуги.  
Но липкие ручонки держат её за прекрасный отложной воротник с фестонами из игольного кружева.  
Госпожа де Леттенхоф брезгливо отцепляет их.  
Надо бы отослать наследничка в деревню с кормилицей. Свежий воздух пойдёт ему на пользу. А отдых — ей. Но, к сожалению, лет в семь придётся вернуть его домой и заняться воспитанием вплотную. Впрочем, для этого есть специальные люди, вот пусть они и отрабатывают свой хлеб.  
А с неё довольно.

***

Разумеется, как только Юлиан подрос, он начал со служанок. А ведь преподаватель изящной словесности убеждал её, что у мальчишки парадоксальный творческий ум! Наверняка подлизывался к нанимателям, старый враль.

Этим вечером, он впервые видит мать в такой ярости. От ужаса Юлиан каменеет и не смеет даже пикнуть. Он даже не успевает встать со стула, как маленькая ладонь отвешивает ему такую оплеуху, что он падает обратно.  
— Зачем мы только платили твоим учителям, жалкая дрянь? Ты что, забыл, чему тебя учили, когда вы проходили естественные науки? Или ты разучился считать до тридцати? Не могу поверить, что из меня выродилось такое же ничтожество, как и тысячи других балованных бездельников, которые считают, что они — центр мироздания, горделиво трясут своими писюльками и десятками зачинают нежеланных детей.  
— Она беременна?  
— Вот чудо, да? Ты ведь всего лишь месяц зажимал её по углам!  
Юлиан почти не ощущает второго удара. Все пятнадцать лет, что он знаком с собственной матерью, он никогда не слышал от неё ни одного грубого слова и теперь, пожалуй, близок к обмороку.  
Краем уха он улавливает лишь зловещее шипение.  
— Пойду разбираться. Видимо, я рано обрадовалась, что ты перестал ходить под себя, виконт де Леттенхоф.

Утро. Кухарка сумрачно глядит из-под засаленного чепца.  
— Уехала она, ваша милость. На рассвете. Знамо куда, обратно в деревню. С подарками от вашего семейства.  
Убийственная двусмысленность.

Как безумный, он бросается к матери.  
— Что ты с ней сделала???  
Скривившись, как от дурного запаха, она аккуратно кладёт вышивальные принадлежности в шкатулку. Мальчишка опять всё испортил: при вырезывании сложных фигур нельзя отвлекаться. Ажурное полотно — это вам не стишки кропать, тут нужна предельная концентрация.  
— Будешь орать, я зашью тебе рот и разрежу нитки, только когда возьмёшь себя в руки.  
Его передёргивает от страха. Юлиан ни секунды не сомневается, что его мать способна и не на такое.  
А графиня, наконец, снисходит до объяснений.  
— Раз она по понятным причинам не может выйти за тебя замуж, то ребёнок — это обуза. Сегодня девица отправилась к одной проверенной чародейке, которая поможет избавиться от последствий твоего легкомысленного поведения.  
— Но это же очень дорого…  
Адриенна демонстрирует ему свою руку. Фамильного перстня с бриллиантом на ней больше нет.  
Юлиан готов провалиться сквозь землю.  
— Потом — к моим знакомым в Аэдирн, я дала наилучшие рекомендации. Можешь написать через месяц, чтобы проверить, что я не утопила её в ближайшем пруду. Если совесть позволит.  
Она резко берет лицо сына за подбородок.  
— Ты можешь развлекаться, как хочешь, но всегда должен думать о последствиях. Безответственность — это преступление.  
Боль от унижения он не забудет никогда. И никогда не напишет своей возлюбленной. Собственно, на это и был расчёт.

***

Адриенна де Леттенхоф слывёт искусной вышивальщицей, вот только изнанка её работ иногда далека от идеала. Безупречная теневая гладь из тончайшей шёлковой пряжи, но с другой стороны — протяжки, грубые узлы, спутанные хвосты ниток. Она старается никому их не показывать, но, в сущности, ей плевать на чужое мнение. В первую очередь графиню интересует результат.  
А вот её единственный и не очень удачный сын одновременно хочет и поцеловать девушку, и написать стихотворение о стуке капель по подоконнику, и добиться похвалы отца, и пускать в грязной луже кораблики, и иметь одобрение общества, и выделяться из толпы. Мальчик хочет всё и сразу, а не получит в результате ничего, кроме объедков со стола фортуны.  
Ум, не умеющий сделать окончательный выбор, рано или поздно превращается в потухшую звезду.

***

Ну, хоть какое-то разнообразие. К девочкам добавились мальчики. Немного необычно, но, в принципе, всё то же самое: сдавленное хихиканье за портьерами, шепотки, многозначительные взгляды и куча грязных простыней. Радует, что в этом случае хотя бы не нужно платить за содержание бастардов. Надо же, какое изящное практическое решение! Кажется, Юлиан не так уж безнадёжен.  
К сожалению, её супруг думает иначе. Вот он, погрузневший, с красными пятнами на щеках, меряет шагами гостиную. Она вынуждена признать, что возраст не красит графа де Леттенхофа: ни мудрости, ни благородной снисходительности он не приобрёл. Раскручивая цепь праведного гнева, он распаляется всё больше. Старая песня, навязшая в зубах ещё до сопряжения сфер: что за гнусные извращения, это всё его стишки и песенки, пора выбить из парня дурь, пойдёт служить, как все нормальные мужчины, кавалерия — вот достойный выбор.  
Адриенна недоумённо вскидывает бровь. Сразу видно, что этот человек совершенно не умеет шить, иначе мыслил бы хоть немного последовательно. Застукать сына за сочинением любовного сонета к симпатичному соседу и грозиться послать в беспросветно мужскую компанию, чтобы вытравить склонность к своему полу? Да, отсутствие ума — это, кажется, семейная болезнь. Передаётся по мужской линии.  
Когда буря стихает, она заботливо кладёт руку ему на плечо и ласково щебечет:  
— Дорогой, позволь поправить твой шейный платок. Ах, какая прореха, не пора ли этой красной тряпке на покой? Ни за что? Ну, как скажешь. У меня как раз есть этот оттенок ниток, я заштопаю так, что будет незаметно. Ты же знаешь, я умею.  
Призрачная усмешка играет на её губах.

Ночью у графа Леттенхофа кровь идёт горлом, он хватается за сердце и раздирает рубашку на груди посиневшими ногтями. Адриенна гадливо отстраняется и, когда хрипы затихают, зовёт служанку, чтобы послать за врачом, как будто он сможет ещё что-то исправить.  
Она полна беспокойства: почти новое бельё, удастся ли отстирать? Нужно сразу же замочить в холодной воде, а там посмотрим. Такая изящная мерёжка, витой шёлк. Вот незадача.

Сын бледен, прислуга ахает от сладкого ужаса и захлёбывается сплетнями, родня корчит постные мины. Вдовствующая графиня пребывает в глубоком трауре, и скорбь её невыразима. Ничего не отстиралось! Но не стоит отчаиваться: может быть, покрасить бельё корнями подмаренника в насыщенный красный цвет? И принимать на нем любовников!..  
Адриенне стоит больших усилий спрятать под вуалью довольную улыбку.

***

Она лично посещает Оксенфурт, чтобы увериться, что деньги за обучение её непутёвого сына будут внесены точно в срок и в полном объёме.  
Во дворе академии разноцветная толпа студентов, развязных, громкоголосых, безнадёжно вульгарных. Юлиан, кажется, уже успел перезнакомиться с половиной города, он заливается звонким смехом, бурно жестикулирует и сыпет остротами, из которых больше половины уходит в молоко, но тут это никого не заботит: кто больше болтает, тот и главный клоун. Но пусть мальчик резвится, как хочет, у него должен быть выбор.  
— Я обещал вам эпиграмму и держу слово!  
Мимо пролетает скомканная записка, и графиня де Леттенхоф не отказывает себе в удовольствии поймать её на лету. Она с улыбкой возвращает бумагу отправителю.  
— Не разбрасывайтесь же так словами!  
— Прошу прощения, милсдарыня. Обещаю впредь сорить только комплиментами! — молодой человек отвешивает насмешливый поклон.  
Пожалуй, этот шумный балаган, именуемый кафедрой труверства и поэзии, не безнадёжен. Во всяком случае, тут попадаются интересные экземпляры. Этот кудрявый брюнет, застёгнутый на все пуговицы, точно знает толк если не в стежках и швах, то в узлах и верёвках. Предупредить ли сына, который смотрит в их сторону, словно кот на разбитый кувшин со сливками? Пожалуй, не стоит. Будет забавно узнать, что получится из такого контрастного сочетания.  
Хм, расщеплённый шов? Узелковая гладь?  
Темноволосый юноша, разглядывая Юлиана, слегка прикусывает губу.  
Да вы теряете хватку, графиня. Двойной витой жгут, не иначе.

***

Юлиан приезжает на каникулах похудевший, пылающий от нездорового возбуждения, весь на нервах, в надежде, что в родном доме его приголубят. Но графиня де Леттенхоф в недоумении поднимает бровь. Она совершенно не ждала сына так скоро, всего год прошёл, к чему так частить со встречами?  
Первый же вопрос звучит не слишком ласково.  
— Что за жалкое прозвище ты себе выдумал? Эта ядовитая дрянь хороша только для лечения бородавок.  
Непродолжительная пауза, неловкая для сына и томительно скучная для матери.  
— Адриенна, а ведь ты меня не любишь, — возможно, Лютик, впервые об этом задумался.  
— А что, обязана? — желчная усмешка. — Я произвела тебя на свет — то ещё удовольствие, доложу, дала достойное воспитание и оплатила образование. Что ещё ты можешь от меня требовать?  
— Ну, даже не знаю, — зло смеётся её сын, — а на что, по твоему мнению, я имею право? Эта… как её там… материнская привязанность, вот! Мы по истории искусств проходили.  
— Если тебя это утешит, то в целом ты мне симпатичен. Ты глуповатый, но милый мальчик, и я бы не отказалась иногда видеть тебя на своих приёмах.  
— Держи себя в руках, маменька, шквал твоей любви просто валит меня с ног.  
— Вот, уже неплохо. Запомни эту интонацию, она тебе к лицу.  
Ничего, рано или поздно он нащупает изнанку. Умение чувствовать оттенки рождается из потерь, а они, кажется, уже на расстоянии вытянутой руки.  
— Возвращайся, когда твои швы окончательно разойдутся, Юли. Но постарайся не слишком разводить сырость.

***

Разумеется, он не сдержал обещание и в следующий приезд расхныкался самым отвратительным образом.  
В раздражении она уже хочет резко бросить «пусть сопли тебе мать вытирает», но вовремя вспоминает, что это, собственно, она и есть. Надо же! Вот этот здоровенный болван — её сын? Совсем отвыкла.  
Адриенна неумело гладит его по голове. Кажется, так должны вести себя нормальные родительницы?  
— Юли, ну хочешь, этот ведьмак совершенно случайно поскользнётся на мостовой и больше не встанет? Такая преступность нынче в больших городах, куда только власти смотрят.  
На его лице недоумение и ужас.  
— Да ты в своём уме??? Что за замшелый феодализм, чуть что, сразу всех резать?!  
— Ладно, мой прогрессивный малыш, а чего бы ты хотел? Хочешь, мы наскребём денег и приворожим его? Современное решение, я слышала, сейчас все так делают.  
Тут до расстроенного Лютика, наконец, доходит, что графиня над ним потешается.  
— Ты невыносима, — он выдавливает из себя слабую улыбку.  
— Мать-упырица! — подсказывает ему Адриенна. — Дать тебе конфетку, бедняжка, или поставить в угол?  
— Лучше посоветуй, что мне делать.  
— Что делать? Страдать, конечно! Ты же поэт!  
— Я не могу так больше.  
Госпожа де Леттенхоф демонстративно закатывает глаза.  
— С чего ты взял, что кто-то здесь рождён для счастья? Откуда вообще такие завиральные идеи? Счастье — это для слабоумных. А зрелые люди делают то, что могут, стараясь не жмуриться от страха.  
— Адриенна, ты неимоверно циничная женщина, — от потрясения Лютик даже перестаёт шмыгать носом.  
— Ты не представляешь себе, насколько. Например, я всё ещё надеюсь выгодно пристроить тебя за богатую даму и поправить семейные дела.  
— Чёрт, всё совсем плохо?  
— Мы почти разорены, но не забивай этим свою прелестную головку. Видимо, ты создан, чтобы украшать собой будуары, другого применения твоим талантам я не вижу.

***

— Жалкий нытик — бормочет графиня де Леттенхоф, склонившись над пяльцами. — Слюнтяй. Размазня.  
Проводит рукой по голове, на пальцах остаётся несколько светлых волосков. Она ловко вдевает их в иголку и начинает вплетать в золотистую гладь.  
— Нашёл из-за кого убиваться. Зря не позволила отцу отдать тебя в армию, может, и правда сейчас меньше бы мучился. Вырос бы очаровательно тупым солдафоном. Звенел бы шпорами, отпускал сальные шуточки и залихватски подкручивал усы. Загляденье.  
Адриенна саркастически хмыкает, представляя себе эту картину.  
Ещё несколько волосков. С таким трепетным сыном она скоро останется лысой, как колено.  
— Забудь, дурачок. Всё прошло. Живи дальше.  
Неправда, что любое испытание можно обернуть себе на пользу. Бывает жестокий, болезненный, одуряюще бессмысленный опыт, который калечит навсегда. А кто считает иначе, пусть отпилит себе ногу ржавой пилой и на радостях сочинит великую поэму.  
Но художественную штопку придумали именно для этого — заделывать прорехи в реальности. Мы не можем отменить рану, обернув время вспять, но способны сделать так, чтобы она была незаметна.  
Хотя её сын предпочитает другой подход. Он выставляет свои увечья напоказ, делает из боли представление, собирая нанесённые ему удары в роскошные букеты. Тоже вариант, между прочим.  
Вопреки обыкновению, Адриенна не обрезает, а откусывает нитку. Готово.  
В уголке батистового носового платка расцвёл лютик. Цветок небрежно клонит голову на бок, один лепесток завернулся, словно отогнутый ветром. Он сияет на ослепительно белой ткани, словно вопреки здравому смыслу и естественному ходу вещей пророс сквозь сугроб.  
Она кладёт платок в потайной карман юлиановой куртки.  
Только попробуй теперь не пойти на поправку, легкомысленная бестолочь.

***

В обнимку со своей лютней он обходит весь континент, теряет, находит, взрослеет, видит много чудесного и отвратительного, попадает в переделки и выбирается из них, продираясь сквозь обрывки своих фантазий. А его мать продолжает сидеть за пяльцами в любимой гостиной, всё такая же самоуглублённая, невозмутимая, скептически относящаяся к самой идее времени.

— Ты не очень переживаешь, что я никак не женюсь?  
— Приличная дама за тебя не пойдёт. И, бог свидетель, меня это не удивляет! Твоим потенциальным детям оставить нечего, кроме ветхого дома и не менее ветхого имени. Так что предлагаю промотать остатки денег и красиво угаснуть. То есть, промотаю, конечно, я, а ты будешь кормиться выступлениями. Напишешь балладу про любимую мамулю, чтобы петь её пьяным кабацким завсегдатаям? — тон у Адриенны издевательски сюсюкающий.  
— Обязательно напишу, — ехидно ухмыляется Лютик. — Например, о том, как безлунной ночью ты расчленяешь трупы любовников серебряными ножничками для рукоделия, а потом сшиваешь куски их тел. Нос от одного, торс от другого: получается идеальный кавалер! Тамбурным швом, да?  
— Для мужчин у меня только шов «козлик», любезный сын.  
Они чокаются бокалами с подогретым вином и улыбаются друг другу не без приязни.  
— А каким бы ты вышила мой портрет?  
Лютику по-настоящему интересно, но узнать ответ страшновато, ведь дом его непостижимой матери — не то место, где можно рассчитывать на снисхождение.  
Холодноватый иронический взгляд Адриенны скользит по ранним морщинкам в уголках его глаз и растрёпанной чёлке.  
— Рассыпным, конечно же. Контур хаотично заполняется стежками разной длины. Обычно так вышивают листья, цветы… Это декоративный шов, Юли.  
— О да, — вздыхает впечатлённый Лютик. — Именно так.

***

В молодости он хотел написать страшную балладу о белой королеве, которая царит в замке из шёлковой пряжи и зашивает рты непокорным подданным. Но теперь ему это кажется не очень зрелой интерпретацией.  
Рано или поздно Юлиан де Леттенхоф сочинит песню о ловких маленьких руках, не владеющих иным оружием, кроме иглы, и о том, как одиночество может стать желанным капризом, а жёсткое высокомерие — манифестом свободы. Его мать соединяет ткань бытия, как умеет, и видят боги, в отличие от королей, чародеек, воинов и прочих пешек предназначения, это выходит у неё достаточно элегантно.


End file.
